


Ask Me Tomorrow

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Character Death, Implied Torture, M/M, One Shot, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Pitch Black stole somethin' from me and the Guardians. I came ta get it back."</i><br/>"What was it?"<br/><i>"Ask me tomorrow."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be a short little fic, the plunnies said. Something dark and funny, the plunnies said. 7,000+ words of angst later, it's done, I said.  
> Inspired by Pooka-Curse's [Dark!Jack](http://pooka-curse.tumblr.com/tagged/Dark-Jack-Frost) Q&A, minus the smut.

* * *

  
**"Ask for me tomorrow,**  
**and you shall find me a grave man."**  
-Mercutio  
_(from 'Romeo & Juliet' by William Shakespeare)_  


  


* * *

The creature smelled like Spring. Of earth, and dirt, and green growing things.

He wasn't sure if he _liked_ the smell. Spring meant the end of Winter, the end of cold and frost.

And yet.... There was something about the giant creature that drew his attention. Pitch had it chained by the wrists and collar to a wall in the dark caves, with a thick layer of ice coating the floor to keep it from vanishing. The combination of cold and dark had sent many a former captive screaming, but there was something... strangely _noble_ about this creature. The proud way it held itself, head up, spine straight.

And then there were the eyes... The matted fur was grey, a colour he approved of, grey and white and black. But the eyes, the eyes were a bright vibrant green, the colour of new growth, just before he and Pitch stamped it out.

Those eyes that watched him with something like recognition and steady hope.

There was no hope in this place, not where Pitch Black ruled.

And yet... There it was.

He frowned, staring at the creature. He had seen it fight, the way it checked its blows against him. For something who had taken out many of the shadowy nightmares, it had fallen easily to him. It practically had given itself up.

It was a mystery, one that intrigued him. "Pitch will kill you." He informed the creature. "And delight in it." That was what Pitch did. He had seen it many times now, the screams and wails of the dying, the gasping and begging for mercy.

There was never any mercy. Not from Pitch. He could be merciful, sometimes. A quiet death. He did not like the shouts or the dying, but that was his role, that is what he did. Bring cold and death.

This earned him a smile, then a laugh, a rich rolling sound. "He can't." The creature informed him, its words round with a strange accent. "If he kills me, he kills himself."

He tilted his head, confused.

It smiled back at him, clearly amused. "As Pitch is bound ta Fear and Darkness, I'm bound ta Hope and Life. Kill me, every livin' thing on this planet goes too." The smile was sharp now, challenging, made moreso by the drying blood on the creatures lips. "He can knock me 'round a little, but even he's not enough of a drongo ta try ta off me."

.... Interesting.

"You gave yourself up." He said, tapping his staff against the rock he was crouched on, white frost growing across it. "Why?"

The creature's smile changed somehow. It was still challenging, but it was softer now. "Pitch stole somethin' from me and the Guardians. I came ta get it back."

He could not remember anything that Pitch might have stolen that would interest the almighty Guardians. Humans, occasionally, but most he took were above the age of childhood. Fear was fear, it did not matter whose.

"What?" He asked, curious despite himself. He did not usually _care_ , but there was something about the creature.....

"Ask me tomorrow." The creature said, leaning back against the cold earth, a secretive smile curving around its white muzzle.

He watched it a while longer, realising that it would not talk anymore today. Willingly, anyway. But screams would not answer his questions.

"Jokul!" Pitch snapped from the corridor, tearing his attention away from the creature. His Master called and he obeyed, hopping off of the rock he was perched on and walking to the door.

Pitch had a narrow, pinched look to his face, golden eyes gazing between Jokul and the creature. "What were you doing?" Pitch angrily hissed.

"Watching." He shrugged. "Its not human." Too furry for that. Ears were too big.

"No." Pitch mused, watching his face for a moment. "It is not."

Jokul waited, wondering what his Master wanted. After a moment, Pitch seemed to relax, giving a small chortle as he smiled, showing the tips of his sharp teeth. "Tell me, Jokul..." Pitch purred, circling around him. "How would you feel about having a pet?"

He tilted his head to the side, uncertain as to what his Master meant about a 'pet'. Pitch was not known for his generosity. "What would I do with a pet?"

This earned him a merry laugh from Pitch. "Entertain yourself."

That didn't answer the question.

"Let me put it to you this way." Pitch said, draping an arm across his shoulders, casually turning Jokul until he was facing the creature, who was staring back at Pitch with narrowed eyes, as if it would tear Pitch's head from his neck if it wasn't chained up. "I'm putting him in your care."

Ah. The creature had a gender. Him, like Jokul.

"If he escapes...." Pitch let the thought dangle, then chuckled, a cruel dry sound. "Well, you remember the last time you failed me, don't you?"

It took an effort not to reach up and touch the cold skin of his chest, under the dark hooded shirt he wore. Where his heart no longer was after the first, and only time, he had failed his Master.

The dead had no use of a heart, Pitch had told him, much less one that did not beat. But still, he wanted it back. He felt empty, incomplete.

"Yes, sir." He intoned. No escaping.

"Good lad." Pitch hugged him and ruffled his hair. Jokul had a vague recollection, not a memory, of such an action being a sign of affection, but he could not remember it.

Not for the first time, Jokul wondered if he would be able to remember if he got his heart back.

"Now." Pitch said gleefully, pulling Jokul away, the shadows closing the door to the creature's room behind them, casting it.... _him_ into darkness. "Come along, we have much to plan for tonight."

They always did.

* * *

He was back in the creature's room the next day, re-freezing the ground. Pitch had said that the creature was tricky and could move through the earth if he had contact with it. Ice kept the creature where it was.

The creature jumped slightly as Jokul touched the ground in front of him with the staff, ice blooming outwards. "Ya might wanna watch where ya put that." The creature said, showing the first amount of discomfort Jokul had seen since he had been chained in the room, drawing his legs up towards his chest.

"I would not freeze you by accident." Jokul informed him. On purpose, yes. But not by accident while using his staff. He had more control over his ice than that.

"Oh, I trust ya." The creature assured him, almost cheerfully. Which was strange, Jokul was the creature's captor, the creature had no reason to trust Jokul at all.

"But... ah.... My lover's a winter elemental." The creature ducked his head and Jokul would have sworn the creature was blushing if it could. "And parts o'me can't help but ta associate cold with it bein', uh, 'happy time'."

Jokul blinked, staring at the creature for a moment before moving closer. The creature’s legs weren’t pulled so close that he couldn’t see the flash of something pink sliding out of a sheath between the creature’s legs.

… Oh. The creature was aroused.

“I am not going to fornicate with you.” Jokul informed the creature, who stared back with those strange bright green eyes.

“.... Yanno.” The creature said after a minute, sounding confused. “I’m not sure if I’m pleased ta hear that or not.”

Jokul shrugged. He wasn’t interested one way or another. “Do you require subsistence?” He inquired. He had done some checking, that was what one did with a pet. Food, water and attention.

The creature stared at him, one dark eyebrow raised above the other for a moment. “Not... at this time.” He drawled.

He nodded, hopping back up to his perch, the rock on the other side of the room, staring at the creature. It still looked strange. Not like humans. Or Pitch. Two legs, yes. One torso, two arms, two hands, one head. Two very long ears.

But fur. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

“You said to ask what Pitch stole from you and the Guardians today.” He said instead.

“Ah.” The creature smiled. It was different without the dark drying blood on the lips, almost friendly looking. “Yes.”

Jokul waited, staring at the creature, who leaned back with a relaxed air. “Ya know who the Sandman is?”

“Yes.” Jokul nodded. He knew of the Guardians, although he had only seen one in person. North, otherwise known as Santa Claus, wielding two large swords as he raged at the sky.

“Pitch took Sandy’s spirit.” The creature said, green eyes half lidded in an expression Jokul couldn’t translate.

“The Sandman’s... Spirit?” Jokul echoed, rolling the words around in his mouth.

“His sass.” The creature agreed.

Ah. Fighting spirit. “And the others?”

The creature smiled back, a smug curve of his thin lips. “Ask me tomorrow.”

* * *

The next day, Jokul froze the floor again. This time he paid no attention when the creature pulled his legs up close to his chest with a hiss. He checked the wrist bindings this time, pausing in front of the creature, who watched him with a slightly wary look.

Jokul weighed his words and thoughts before speaking. “I do not wish to remind you of your lover, but may I touch?”

He got a bright huff, almost a laugh. “You’re the captor.” The creature said with good humour. “And I reckon he wouldn’t mind much.” He confided with a merry smile.

Demanding without asking first was what Pitch did, not what Jokul did. Jokul was not the Master, he had to ask.

He reached out, carefully placing his hand on the creature’s head, his fingers nearly sinking into the depth of the silky fur there. The creature let out a shaky sigh, leaning into the touch. Jokul left his hand there, just feeling the texture.

It was... nice.

“Your interactions... are casual then?” Jokul sounded out, pulling his hand back. People’s interactions, their emotions were so strange, they made little sense to him. He wondered if it would make more sense with his heart back. If he would be able to understand.

A flicker of hurt flashed across the creature’s face. “Not... on my end.” He said quietly.

Jokul attempted to figure it out. “On his?” He asked. He usually did not care about other people’s relations, but there was something about the way the creature spoke about his lover that made Jokul.... curious.

“I don’t know.” The creature closed his eyes, hiding the green from view. “I’d take him for my mate, but my lover... Is a Free Spirit. Young, full of life. I’m old, set in me ways. I... Don’t wish ta presume. Or trap him.”

“Like you are trapped now.” Jokul could understand that part at least.

“Aw, this?” The creature opened his eyes and grinned, slick and carefree. “This is nothin’. I’m not up the gumtree yet.”

There were no trees in Pitch’s caves. Just cages. However, the creature could be implying that he could break free at any moment. That... could be dangerous. He checked the collar and the cuffs, making sure they were secure.

Satisfied that the creature wouldn’t be going anywhere for awhile, he stepped away, perching on his rock. “You said to ask tomorrow.” He said, getting comfortable. “It is tomorrow.”

“So it is.” The creature smiled. “The Tooth Fairy-?”

Jokul nodded. “I know of.”

The creature bobbed his head once. “Pitch stole her Smile.”

The Tooth Fairy collected teeth, and memories. Perhaps Pitch had done something to them? “The others?”

“Ask me tomorrow.”

* * *

“I have substance.” Jokul informed the creature, holding up a large turnip. It was a little wilted, but it was still edible. Or so he thought. He was not entirely certain.

“I’m not-” The creature’s protests turned into a high pitched whine as Jokul's left arm, the one holding the turnip, fell off just above the elbow, sliding out of the sleeve to land on the ice. The green eyes went huge, almost to the point Jokul thought they might pop out.

“Apologies.” Jokul said, staring at the pale gray arm. It would be a bad idea to release his weapon to put the arm back on, but he didn’t want to leave it on the floor either. He thought about it for a moment, attempting to figure out how to handle this.

“Please do not attempt to escape.” He finally requested. “I do not wish to be punished further.”

“Pun...” The creature swallowed, eyes on the arm. “No worries, mate. Stayin’ right where I am.”

“Thank you.” Jokul leaned the staff against the wall, crouching down. He slid his stump of arm out of his sleeve, sliding it through the hem at the bottom and pulling the material over his shoulder, baring it and his ribs as he did so.

The creature watched as he picked up his arm and blew on the end of it, coating it with a nice layer of ice before reattaching it. It stung bit as it reconnected, fusing the ice laden flesh back together. He accidently dropped the turnip, as his fingers twitched and experimentally flexed.

“What were ya punished for?” The creature asked in a soft voice.

“You implied you could escape at any time yesterday.” Jokul twisted his arm around, making sure it would stay attached this time. “The Nightmares overheard, so I was reminded of what would happen if you did.”

“He tore your arm off?!” The creature’s voice rose in timbre at the end to a high squeak.

“It does not hurt terribly much.” Jokul assured him. “I am, after all, dead. It is not the first time.”

That didn’t appear to have the intended effect of comforting the creature. If anything, from the increase in respiration, and the way the green eyes flickered over him, it made it worse.

“Your chest.” The creature said, sounding strangled. “What’s wrong with your chest?”

“Oh. It is nothing.” Jokul touched the opening over where his heart used to be. Where there was nothing now. “My Master has my heart.”

The creature made a whining sound in the back of his throat. “How?!”

Jokul made a thoughtful sound, thinking it over. “I do not know. My first memory is waking up and my Master holding it. It took a long time to put the pieces of my body back together. I had failed him, and that was my punishment.”

He did not like being in pieces. It was... uncomfortable.

Jokul put his arm back through his sleeve, picking up his staff and the turnip. “Is this edible?” He inquired.

“I...” The creature sighed, his usually proud shoulders slumping in something that looked a lot like defeat. “Yeah.”

He paused, staring at the creature, before reaching over and placing a hand on the top creature’s head, feeling the soft fur. “I am sorry.” Jokul said quietly. He had enjoyed the creature’s spirit. His... sass.

“Nothin’ ya did.” The creature assured him, giving him a small smile. “Leave the turnip, I’ll tuck in later.”

Jokul translated that as the creature would eat later, although he was uncertain as to how, with the creature’s wrists chained at the level of his head. He placed the turnip near the creature anyway, then iced the floor. He left the ice thinner directly under the creature. It would still be cold, but but not as cold. A little defiance, but the creature had already promised not to escape and he had kept his word thus far.

Task completed, he perched on the rock, watching the creature, who still had not returned to his previous enthusiasm. “The question?” He asked, hoping to get another smile.

“Ah.” The creature gave him a sad smile. It wasn’t as good as it had been the day before. “Ya know North?”

“I have seen the Santa Claus, yes.” Jokul agreed.

“Pitch took his Laugh.”

North was supposed to have a loud, booming laugh, one that made his belly jiggle. He did not know how one would steal that. “And the others?” He inquired, knowing the answer.

It was a game, just between the two of them. Jokul was finding he liked games.

“Ask me tomorrow.”

* * *

The turnip had sprouted roots, little tendril like things that dug through his ice to the earth below.

Jokul debated poking it with his staff, but that would freeze the turnip, and kill it. “Is it supposed to do that?” He inquired.

The creature raised an eyebrow back at him. The defeated air was gone from him today, the feeling of hope wrapped around him once more. “Life, remember?” The creature said. “That means plants too.”

Plants did not like ice, or shadows. But they seemed to like the creature, if the way the turnip was leaning towards him was any indication.

Jokul nodded, pleased with the explanation. “Do you have a name?” He asked. He had thought of it many hours previously, when disposing of Pitch’s prey. He did not bother learning the name of Pitch’s prey, they never lasted long. But the creature was Jokul’s pet, perhaps it would not fade as quickly as the others.

“Yes.” The creature nodded.

“May I have it?” Jokul inquired. The creature’s expression drooped, just a bit.

“Master calls me ‘Jokul’.” He hastened to add, in case it was a breach of etiquette. “I understand it means ‘Icicle’.

The creature took a deep breath, then let it out. “I look like a certain type o’ animal, right?” He said, trying for jovial, and not quite making it. “My friends call me that.”

An animal. Jokul thought about it. He had not seen many animals, his Master was not interested in them, save the Nightmares. The only other animal he knew of was the Easter Rabbit, who supposedly also had long ears, like his creature did. Pitch had ranted about the Easter Rabbit before, but Jokul had never seen it.

“... Rabbit?” He ventured.

“Close.” The creature smiled, looking pleased. “They call me ‘Bunny’.”

“Oh.” Jokul tilted his head to the side. ‘Bunny’. It was a silly sounding name for a fierce looking creature. “I do not think I can call you that.”

“Why not?” He got a confused look in return.

“I am your captor, not your friend.” Jokul said apologetically. “May I call you ‘Rabbit’ instead?”

“Fer now.” Rabbit shrugged, as if Jokul would end up calling him like a friend would sooner or later. “May I have some water?”

Jokul nodded, walking to the other side of the room where he had hidden a cup and a snowball to melt. As spirits, they did not require food or water, but that did not mean they were always immune to hunger or thirst.

And one was supposed to take good care of their pets.

“It is cold.” He warned, holding the cup at an angle for Rabbit to drink out of. Rabbit leaned forward as far as the collar would allow, tipping the cup further, taking small sips of the melted ice until it was empty.

“Ta.” Rabbit said, leaning back, eyes half-lidded. Jokul nodded, filling it up with snow again and putting it back behind the rocks to melt.

“Do you require further substance?” Jokul asked, tapping the ground with his staff and re-coating the ground with ice. Rabbit twitched as the cold crept under him, pulling his legs up close again. “My Master and I will be gone for the next several days, hunting the Guardians. I will not have a chance to tend to you.”

“I’ll be fine, Pat Malone.” Rabbit assured him. At least, that was what Jokul surmised it was. His name was not ‘Pat Malone’.

Jokul nodded, perching up on his rock, staring at Rabbit. Usually at this point, the captives were breaking, starting to crack. Rabbit looked like he needed a good brushing, his fur starting to clump. Should he bring a brush next time?

“What did Pitch steal from the Guardians and you?” He asked instead.

Rabbit chuckled, a almost dark sound. “Ya ever hear of Jack Frost?”

The name felt familiar, but he had no memories. “No.” It was not as confident as he would have liked. He only knew of four Guardians, not five.

“He’s the youngest Guardian.” Rabbit smiled, sweet and fond. “Guardian o’ Joy. ‘Funtimes and Snowballs’, that’s him.”

“Oh.” Rabbit’s lover was a winter elemental, Jokul wondered if it was this Guardian. How many winter elementals were there? He had never seen any before.

He wondered if Rabbit’s lover missed him. “What did Pitch take from him?”

Rabbit grinned, and this time it was the sharp smile of a predator. “His Joy.”

Pitch stole the Guardian’s centre.

“And from you and the others?” Jokul asked, knowing the illogical answer he was going to get back. “What did he steal?”

Rabbit smirked. “Ask me tomorrow.”

* * *

Pitch had mentioned four Guardians in his rambles before: The Sandman, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Rabbit.

Rabbit had mentioned a fifth, Jack Frost. But his Master had never spoken about that Guardian before.

Jokul knew better than to ask. He was supposed to be heartless, dead. A good pet.

There were only three Guardians today, something that made his Master cackle with glee. There was the swordsman, North, who was loud and bellowed when he fought, the clash of his swords on Jokul’s staff loud. Although he seemed to pull his blows whenever he faced Jokul. His swords could slice through rock, yet never broke Jokul’s skin.

The Tooth Fairy was sneaky, hovering and attacking with dive-bombs when she wasn’t going directly after the flying Nightmares. Her wings hurt, varying between sharp slices and blunt impacts that send him flying.

The third one was the Sandman, who glowed gold against the shadows, his anger like a palatable thing as he attacked. The Nightmares faded before his approach, writhing as their shadows brightened, turning glowing gold and joining the Sandman’s forces.

Of the mysterious Easter Rabbit, there was no sign. Which was a pity, Jokul wondered if it looked anything like his Rabbit.

His Master had him going up against the Tooth Fairy and North, while he dealt with the Sandman himself. Jokul could not quite seem to defeat the swordsman and the flying fairy, but he was more effective against them than the Sandman, whose glowing sand simply slid around his ice.

They were at a standstill when Jokul felt something change. Not in the battle itself, but inside of him. The darkness that held his heart numb was suddenly replaced by a light feathery feeling, one that left him feeling off balance. He barely avoided a strike from the Tooth Fairy, resisting the urge to feel the hole in his chest as he lashed out with the ice, deflecting a second attack.

Someone else had his Heart. It was no longer in Pitch’s control.

He didn’t have time to ruminate on this before he was tumbling, dodging away from North’s swords that came crashing down where he had been.

His Heart changed ownership, something with slightly bigger hands and an endless curiosity of how things worked. It was moving, away from where Pitch kept it.

Jokul ducked and dodged the next several attacks, focusing on avoiding rather than attacking.

If Pitch no longer had his Heart, Pitch’s enemies were not his enemies. He had no reason to attempt to harm or capture them.

Then a third person took his Heart and Jokul nearly screamed at the intensity of the feelings. Life and hope. Rebirth and new beginnings. And over all, a deep layer of love and concern. His heart beat in the hands that cradled it, just once, enough to paralyse him at the sensation.

Which meant that he didn’t avoid it when a giant glowing dinosaur stepped on him.

Jokul stared up at the night sky when several tonnes of glowing sand were no longer pressing against him, deciding that perhaps it had been better when he hadn’t been able to feel anything, if all he could feel was pain.

Dinosaurs _hurt_.

The Guardians were retreating as he staggered to his feet, his body feeling tenderized. He debated flying after them as he leaned against his staff to keep upright, but found himself lacking the energy to do so.

It felt as if he was thawing, the ice that held him together starting to fade away, like he was about to fall to pieces. Jokul was not sure he liked the sensation.

“Jokul!” Pitch snapped, drawing his attention towards the annoyed shadowy figure. Not his Master. He had a new Master now.

He could fly away, and Pitch could do nothing about that.

But he needed to find his new Master, and there was only one person he knew that reminded him of green growing things. Someone whom he was responsible for.

Someone who was waiting for him to come and ask a question.

“We are returning. Come.” Pitch ordered and Jokul obediently followed, stepping into the shadows that carried him back to Pitch’s lair.

* * *

His Rabbit was still chained up when he arrived, looking no less for wear for sitting around for several days. Rabbit smiled, green eyes sparkling at him and Jokul felt something. Other than pain or curiosity. A kind of warmth.

It was strange.

“Are you the Easter Rabbit?” Jokul asked, perching on the rock across from Rabbit.

“Oh, ho.” Rabbit’s face lit up. “Finally figured that out, didja?”

“Pitch never said who you were.” Jokul tilted his head, looking at Rabbit. The turnip next to him was larger than it had been, its leaves a bright healthy green. “I have never seen the Easter Rabbit, but he was the only Guardian missing from the battle, aside from this ‘Jack Frost’ you mentioned.”

Rabbit chuckled, as if he knew something Jokul did not. “Aye, that’s me. E. Aster Bunnymund.” He inclined his head in a bow as he introduced himself. “Easter Bunny, and the Guardian of Hope.”

And Life.

“Ah.” Jokul nodded. No wonder Pitch had been so happy to capture him. Rabbit’s eyes glittered at him, as if daring him to voice the next question.

“What did Pitch take from you and the rest of the Guardians?” Jokul asked.

Rabbit grinned, more of a feral baring of teeth. “He took my _**Heart**_.” He said, voice dangerous and raw as he leaned forward, the chains clanking as the stretched. “And I came ta get it BACK.”

Jokul stared back, his body tingling as if he’d been stepped on a by a dinosaur again. His mouth opened, and he had to close it before he could speak again. “You are my new Master?” He questioned.

That earned him a laugh, dark and full of tears. The shadows around them flickered, waking up. “C’mere.” Rabbit ordered and Jokul moved without thinking, standing in front of him, staff in hand.

Rabbit was his new Master.

He felt something akin to traitorous relief at that. Rabbit seemed like he would be a much kinder Master than his previous one.

The shadows around them reared up, not liking that one bit.

“Time ta go.” Rabbit announced, the turnip next to him suddenly standing up on its roots, climbing up on Rabbit’s shoulder. Something bright illuminated the room, blinding Jokul. He felt an arm around his waist, and then they were moving. He could smell earth, and dirt, and green growing things.

All the things Jokul was not. He was ice and death. What use he could be to the Guardian of Hope and Light he did not know, but maybe he could assist in getting Rabbit’s heart back.

Although Rabbit seemed to operate quite well without one. Perhaps it was just Jokul who was broken without one.

Then suddenly they were over the open night sky, the moon glowing brightly above them. “Bunny!” North’s voice boomed above them and they were picked up in bands of bright golden sand.

“I hate flyin’.” Rabbit complained just before they were deposited in North’s sleigh, flying through the air. Jokul was sitting in Rabbit’s lap, one strong arm wrapped around his waist. The Tooth Fairy and Sandman peered at them, concern in their faces.

“You okay, Bunny?” The Tooth Fairy asked, her gaze flickering between both of them. Jokul tightened his grip on his staff, remembering he had just been fighting them a few hours earlier.

“I’m apples.” Rabbit assured her before turning back to Jokul. “Can ya get your shirt off?”

Jokul nodded, resting his staff against his legs to comply. Rabbit loosened his grip to allow Jokul to take his sweatshirt off. The Tooth Fairy and Sandman gasped as they saw the hole in his chest where his heart had been, North glancing back from steering the reindeer to let out a curse.

“Need ya ta let go of the staff for a minute.” Rabbit informed him, gently taking his staff from him and setting it down next to them. Jokul didn’t like being without it, but that was what his Master had told him to do, and he had to do what he had been told. Rabbit tightened his grip on Jokul as he turned towards the Sandman. “Sandy, can ya get the shadows out?”

The Sandman got a determined look on his face, clapping a fist into the open palm of his other hand, like he was about to get into a brawl. Fighting spirit. He had gotten it back from Pitch. Rabbit nodded, running a hand through Jokul’s hair in what was probably a comforting gesture. “Stay still.” He whispered.

Jokul did as ordered as streams of golden sand reached for him and enveloped him. He gritted his teeth as it seemed to soak into him, his mostly numb body suddenly becoming sensitive, tingling with feeling.

It hurt, like when he put his body back together again, the rush of being partially complete again. But amplified, all over. Rabbit whispered nonsense in his ear as streams of black shadows erupted out of his body, flying up and vanishing into the night sky.

And then it was over, leaving Jokul feeling wrung out, limp, and raw. He stared down at his hands, his limbs, which were no longer a dirty grey, but a pale white, almost shimmering in the moonlight.

Like pure, clean ice.

“We are good?” North bellowed. “Because we are about to have unpleasant company.”

“Open the portal!” The Tooth Fairy shouted back. Jokul turned his head to see a herd of Nightmares galloping towards them, a furious Pitch in the lead.

“Give me the heart!” Pitch roared.

“NEVER!” Rabbit shook a fist back. He might have shouted other words, but it was covered up by a rush of light and pressure that swallowed them up and spat them out someplace brisk and cold. The wind wrapped around him like a long lost friend, snowflakes dancing in the air.

“We did it!” The Tooth Fairy gasped, then laughed, a high bright breathless sound, a large smile blossoming across her face. Ah. So Pitch had not stolen her smile after all. “We did it!” She threw her arms around the Sandman, North, then around both Jokul and Rabbit. Jokul tensed as he got a face full of curvaceous feathers, not certain if this was some form of attack or not.

“Easy.” Rabbit soothed and Jokul relaxed. Not an attack then. Affection. Although why the Tooth Fairy would share it with him, Jokul was uncertain.

“Sorry.” The Tooth Fairy apologised, looking abashed as she released them.

The Wind wrapped around them once more as North steered the reindeer down towards an opening in snow-covered mountains, then into a tunnel he hadn’t noticed. It was dark inside, but a different kind of darkness than in Pitch’s lair.

They slowed down, coming to a stop in a large cave with large fur covered people standing around, watching them. Jokul grabbed his staff, watching them warily, wondering if these were some sort of minions, like Pitch’s Nightmares.

The others got off the sleigh, the Tooth Fairy and Sandman floating off, while North jumped down as some of the fur covered people took the reindeer’s halters, holding them still while the others began to unharness the deer from the sleigh. Small men with pointy ears dressed in what appeared to be huge triangular hats rushed to help.

It was so _loud_ , so crowded and colourful after Pitch’s lair. Rabbit kept close to Jokul as they disembarked the sleigh as well, his new Master providing a measure of familiarity in the chaos. North lead them all down a torch lit corridor, to where delicious smells wafted.

“Master?” Jokul asked, glancing around. “I do not see how this will help you get your heart back.” They were far from Pitch’s lair. Although the Sandman and Tooth Fairy had been able to retrieve their Sass and Smile.

“I...” Rabbit gave Jokul a look that was both sad and incredulous. “You’ll see.” He settled on, putting a hand on Jokul’s shoulder. “C’mon.”

Jokul followed, confused. The feel of Rabbit’s hand on his shoulder was different from when Pitch did it. More than the difference between fur and shadows, he wanted to lean into it rather than just accept it.

It was strange. He wasn’t sure if he liked this ability to feel.

The corridor opened up, leading to a large room. Jokul looked up and up, staring in surprise at how tall tower was, and at the shining globe in the middle of it. Toys and creatures of various shapes and sizes drifted around as more fur covered people and tiny men bustled around.

It was an amazing sight.

North smiled at him, blue eyes twinkling as he started to chuckle, then laugh, a loud joyfilled booming sound.

North’s laughter. He had it back as well.

Perhaps Rabbit did know what he was doing after all.

“You look like you need bath and good meal.” North said, his tone kind. “Come, you can do both.”

“Those can wait.” Rabbit said, holding up a hand. He reached up and pulled the turnip off his shoulder. “Got more important things first.”

Rabbit’s nails dug into the white meat of the large root, tearing it in two. Cradled inside one half was a dark red lump.

Jokul’s heart.

He stared at it, then up at Rabbit, wondering what his Master was going to do with it.

“Take it.” Rabbit urged, holding the half containing Jokul’s heart towards him.

“But...” Jokul frowned, even as he reached for it, his hand hovering over the lump of flesh. “The dead do not require a heart.” He said slowly, staring up at his Master in confusion. Beside them, he could hear the Tooth Fairy gasp, North letting out a low curse.

“It’s yours.” Rabbit said, nudging the heart towards him. “Take it. Please.”

It was what his Master ordered. Jokul carefully picked up his heart, cradling it in one hand. It was cold, dark red with darker blue veins running through it. An ugly misshapen thing, really.

He felt better, almost complete. He had his heart, he was his own Master now. He wasn’t really sure what to do with it now.

It had felt safe in Rabbit’s hands and he almost wanted to hand it back, but he did not think Rabbit would want that after telling him to take it. After a moment of contemplation, he put it into his chest. He had to move it around and rotate it a few times before it finally fit comfortably.

He pulled his hand out, blowing on it to create ice before freezing his chest back up, sealing the hole that had been there. “How do ya feel?” Rabbit asked, watching him with a concerned look.

“Better.” Jokul admitted. “Thank you for returning my heart. Shall we look for yours now?”

Rabbit’s ears drooped and he looked like he wanted to cry. The Tooth Fairy floated in front of Jokul, a concerned look on her face. “You don’t remember?”

Jokul put a hand on his now solid chest. “There are no new memories with the return of my heart.” He said slowly, rubbing the ice seam. “I must confess to being... disappointed.”

The Tooth Fairy drifted closer, one hand outstretched towards his chest. Jokul flinched back, then held himself still, allowing her touch. “There’s no heartbeat.” She said, sounding surprised as she pulled her hand back.

“I am dead.” Jokul reminded her.

“You were not.” North rumbled gravely.

Jokul studied the large man, then the rest of the Guardians. “You knew me?”

“Before Pitch took you... yes.” The Tooth Fairy nodded, one hand clenched in front of her chest, as if holding in her heart. “Quite well.”

“Ah.” Hence the gestures of affection.

“Ja... Jokul.” Rabbit spoke up, drawing his attention back towards his former Master. The bright green eyes were grave looking. “May I try somethin’?”

Jokul thought about it, then nodded. He trusted Rabbit. “Yes.”

The Tooth Fairy floated off to the side as Rabbit stepped forward, placing his hand on Jokul’s chest, right above his heart. Jokul could smell him again, like Spring, earth and growing things.

There was a tingling feeling in his chest where Rabbit touched him, like an itch. It spread from there, across his torso, to his head and limbs. It was minor at first, then it increased, from an itch to almost pain, thawing and refreezing again.

Then his heart pulsed.

He gasped at the first beat. There was a pause, then it did it again, slowly, as if it was waking up, then picked up speed.

He screamed as feeling returned, ripping through his limbs as if being torn apart and being put back together again. Memories crashed down on him, his mind going from empty to overflowing in a matter of moments, everything blending into a white filled blaze of pain and life.

When Jack Frost opened his eyes again, he was flat on his back on the ground floor of North’s Workshop, staring up at the familiar sight of Aster’s spring green eyes.

“Ow ya goin'?” Aster asked, voice concerned.

He grinned. “Better than I was. Heya, Bun-Bun.”

The feeling of relief from the others was all encompassing, as was the feeling of Joy emanating from his friends. He held a hand up, Aster taking it and pulling him up to his feet, wrapping a furry arm around him for a brief hug. He felt warm again, not cold and frozen like he had been.

And complete. He had his heart again.

In all the meanings of the word.

“Yes!” North’s strong arms wrapped around both him and Aster, sweeping them off their feet. He could feel Tooth and Sandy join in, all five Guardians reunited again. “We will celebrate!”

There was a pause as North sniffed them. “-After bath.” The toymaker said firmly.

Aster laughed, happy and incredulous at the same time. “That’s your priority?” He demanded. “Showers?”

“You stink like Pitch’s lair!” North protested, setting them down. He made a shooing motion at both Aster and Jack. “Go! Wash it off. Come back smelling of yourselves.”

“I didn’t want to bring it up, but I have to go with North on this one.” Tooth nodded, seconding North’s suggestion. Sandy nodded in agreement.

Jack pointed at Sandy in mock-outrage. “You can’t even smell!”

Sandy shrugged, an innocent looking expression on his face, making Jack laugh. It was loud, a little rusty from disuse, but it felt a lot like relief to be able to laugh again.

To laugh, to smile, to _feel_.

“I can see when we’re not wanted.” Aster said, feigning an affronted air. He hooked an arm through Jack’s with a great deal of overdone dignity. “C’mon Frostbite. We don’t need ta stay around and be insulted by these yobbos.”

Jack grinned, propping his staff up on shoulder and allowing Aster to escort him out of the room, with an air of great dignity. It did nothing to muffle the sound of snickering behind them as they boarded an elevator and went up to the residential level.

They held it together until they made it into the room that North had set aside for Aster, then Jack found himself pressed up against a wall, enveloped in a tight grasp. He dropped his staff, wrapping his arms tight around Aster.

Aster, who had called Jack his lover. His Heart.

“I love you too.” He whispered into Aster’s fur, not caring if Aster heard it or not. He’d never dared to say it out-loud before.

He hadn’t known how Aster felt. That Jack had Aster’s heart, the same way Aster had his. They’d been trysting for decades now, but he’d always thought it was a casual thing for Aster, friends with benefits. That it was one-sided.

“Thought I’d lost ya.” Aster whispered, arching away to press his forehead against Jack’s, their version of a kiss. “I saw ya, all dark, nothin’ of ya in your eyes. I was so scared. And you said that he had your _heart_...”

He could remember it now, the shadows holding immobile as Pitch smiled and plunged his hand into Jack’s chest, pulling out his then beating heart. The way Pitch had laughed as he crushed it in his fist before he lost consciousness.

For Aster to give himself up like that to get Jack back....

“How did you get it back?” He asked, clinging tighter.

“Don’t just open rabbit holes with m’feet.” Aster gave a small chuckle. “Tooth’s Fairies, North’s Elves and my Googies been creepin’ in and outta Pitch’s Lair since I got ‘caught’.”

So he’d gone in with a plan. That made Jack feel a lot better about Aster being captured. Especially since he’d gone in knowing Pitch wouldn’t kill him.

Pitch could have done a lot worse than taunt him with Jack being heartless and dead, however. He remembered now, everything he’d done while under Pitch’s control. The screams and deaths.

He didn’t know how much of that was Pitch being Pitch, and how much of that was staged for Pitch’s amusement. Jack was going to have nightmares for a while.

“Ya right?” Aster asked, voice thick.

Jack shook his head, his hair and Aster’s fur sliding against each other. “Eventually.” He assured his lover. Aster just took a deep breath, fingertips sliding across Jack’s cheek, acknowledging it. It would probably take awhile for both of them to be okay again.

“C’mon.” Aster bumped his head against Jack’s. “Let’s go wash this off.”

Probably a good idea. They pulled away, Jack realising with a shudder that his pants were splattered with dried blood, his feet still charcoal grey from the dirt of Pitch’s lair.

He couldn’t wait to be clean. Feeling clean was another story.

“I’ll wash your back-?” Jack offered with a weak grin.

Aster smiled back, pressing a hand against Jack’s heart, where it was beating firmly once again. “You’re on.”

-finis-

**Author's Note:**

> According to a couple of sites, the name 'Jack Frost' may come from Viking lore of 'Jokul Frosti', which means "Icicle Frost".  
> I haven't been able to track down any folklore stories involving Jokul Frosti, so not sure how accurate it is.
> 
> Thanks to Resident Hom0sexual for coming up with Sandy missing his Sass.


End file.
